Bearing A Life
by Islandgurlie12
Summary: Bridge and Z has something coming for them. Something unexpected.
1. Starting Fresh

Another story that I am currently working on. I am still writng Only Chance Part Two for my other story. Sorrie I haven't update that story in a while because I was blanked out of ideas.But it will be up soon..

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Summary: Bridge and Z have something coming for them.Something unexpected.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORIES

**

* * *

**

Bearing A Life: Chapter One

She was in the hospital for a week now. She had never felt that way before, her life was changing right before her eyes. She didn't know what was coming for Bridge and herself. Their lives would change dramatically.

**A week before... **

Z woke up with a frightening noise. She turned to see that it was only her roommate, Sydney, snoring like there was no tomorrow. It was still 3am, and she needed to get to sleep because there was a mandatory training for the B-squad. Z got up and decided to find a different place to snooze.

She walked down the empty corridor. She tried to be quiet so she wouldn't wake up anyone. Z walked into the lounge room to be surprised she wasn't alone.

"Bridge?" Z asked. "What are you doing up?"

"Well...Sky kept me up. He was sleep talking."

"Oh, and what was he talking about," Z said while going over to wrap her hands around her boyfriend's shoulder.

Z and Bridge had been going out for quite a while now. Z wasn't alone anymore, she had someone to love. She had family at SPD. Jack was still there for her, acting like the big brother he was. Syd, oh who could forget Syd? Syd was like a twin for Z, except the pink stuff. Sky, the big toughie with a heart. He just never let out his feelings to anyone, except Z because he could trust her. Cruger and Kat were her family too, there were like her parents, watching over her. And there was the boy she loved, Bridge. The guy who would know her every feelings inside and out.

"He just kept blurring out…SYD! Oh Syd, come closer. I left in a hurry because it was getting too gross. So why did you leave Syd?"

"She was snoring as loud as the fire alarm!"

"I guess we both couldn't sleep. So, ummm…do you wanna hang out here with me until you fall asleep?"

"I would love that," she said putting her head on his shoulder and slowly drifting into dream land.

"I love you Z."

"I love you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later in the morning at the command center…**

"Sky, do you know where Z is?" asked Syd.

"No, but do you know where Bridge is?"

"No, why?"

"I woke up and he was gone."

"Same thing with Z."

"You don't have to worry about them, they are probably making lovie dubbie somewhere." Jack said walking in. "You know them two, always wanting to be together. You would need to yank them apart with the jaws of life!"

"Your right. How about we got some breakfast before our run?" asked Syd.

"Let's go," said the boys.

They passed through the halls, and everything was full of life. They greeted cadets with big smiles on their faces. They loved being the B-squad; they loved the attention they got. Syd, Sky, and Jack entered their private lounge, and were startled to see what was in front of them.

"Awh…that's cute," exclaimed Syd. "Sky how come you never do that with me?"

"Uhhh, cause…cause I'm busy!"

"Yah right."

"Jack wake them. I'm hungry and I don't wanna be looking at them while I eat!"

"Whatever you say Syd."

"HOY! TOAST BOY & HIS YELLOW BUTTER WAKE UP!" screamed Jack.

"Mommie, not know…" said the still sleeping Bridge while Z was waking from her slumber.

"Uhhh…Bridge, we have company." said Z looking embarrassed.

"Momma, I want toast."

"Bridge! Wake up!" yelled Z.

"Whoa, why, what happened?" Bridge said with a cute confused face.

"Sleep well?" asked Sky. "Well, anyways you guys better get ready before we start training."

"Yah, yah I'm going. See you later Bridge." Z said while giving toast boy a kiss on the forehead. Meet you guys in here. And Jack, never call me _HIS YELLOW BUTTER _ever again."

Sky, Syd, and Jack laughed at her comment, while Bridge was going to take his morning shower. Bridge was filled with so much happiness; it was one of his happiest days. Z too was filled with so much emotion; love emotion to be exact. Nothing was going to stop them from being together.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Chapter Two will be up soon. 


	2. Fallen

**Chapter Two**

Z had just finished taking her shower before getting ready for training. That morning she just wasn't feeling herself. From the moment she woke up, and the trip she took walking to her room. Z didn't want anyone knowing that she has been having some problems over the past 3 months. But today something was really off, and she knew it.

Z walked out of the bathroom, and suddenly stopped from a spinning sensation in her head. She felt like the room was going round and round as fast as a cheetah in the safari. With nothing to hold onto, Z had fallen to the ground.

"Oh god…" she said to herself breathing deeply. "I need to get up. I can't be late."

Z's conscience had told her just to call in sick and skip training, but another part of her said to go because if she didn't the others would know something was wrong with her. But Z, with her stubbornness, decided to go on with training.

"I'll just drink some aspirin and I should be ready to go."

"Z? Are you in there?" said a voice from outside the door.

"Uh…yah," said Z getting up as fast as she could. "Coming." Z went over and pushed the button to see who her visitor was.

"Hey Bridge. I thought I said I will meet you up in the lounge."

"You were taking so long, and I was just wondering if you were okay," he said walking over to kiss Z. "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just in a rush to get ready."

"Okay well hurry up cause Jack is eating all the food I made you. And it isn't pretty."

"Heh. Well tell him I'll kick his butt when I get there."

-------------------------------

**Start of training…**

"Ah cadets, nice of you to be 5 minutes late," said Commander Cruger.

"Well, we wouldn't have been late if Z over there walked a little faster," exclaimed Jack.

"Sorry," said Z.

"You know what happens if your late, even it's 5 minutes. That's an extra mile you ALL have to run around the whole academy…plus the extra 5 you are required to do. Good Luck," said Cruger leaving with a smirk.

"Rangers, get ready, set, GO!" yelled Kat as the rangers already had started running. "Don't ware yourselves out!"

As usual, twice a month the B-squad would have to run a mandatory 5 mile run around the whole academy. But if they were late DC would add extra miles depending on his mood. At least Cruger was in a good mood today. The rangers never wanted to get on his bad side.

1 and half miles into the run, Z was feeling pain all over her body. She wasn't in any condition to be running, but she made the wrong decision to keep on going. Usually she would be running in the front with the boys, while Syd was trailing behind. But today she ended up in back of Syd, which was pretty odd.

"Did any of you guys notice Z is in back of Syd?" asked Sky.

"No…weird," Jack and Bridge said in unison.

"She felt kind weird when I went to visit her before breakfast," said Bridge.

"Hmmm…maybe we should stop, and check on her. What do you guys think?" asked Jack.

"Jack, I don't think that's a good idea. DC is looking straight at us, and you know we aren't suppose to stop and take breaks during our run. It's against the SPD Handbook, under the training chapters," said Sky.

"Ever try breaking the rules?" asked Jack.

"Yah, and I got busted cause of you."

"Guys, just stop and just continue running. In 10 minutes I'll hide in the back alley and wait for the girls to come up," said Bridge. "I'll check on Z, while you guys somehow distract DC so I can end up back with you guys."

"Got it!" exclaimed Jack and Sky.

"Who knew Bridge made sense early in the morning…" said Jack to Sky in private.

"Go figure," added Jack.

"I'm only running behind you guys."

"Opps…," said the two other boys.

-------------------------------

"Uhhh…Z? Why are you back here with me? Usually your in…you know the front?" stated Syd.

"Just a bit slow today," Z said.

"Uhhh…right. Well while you're here running with me, how about we talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"You know things we never talked to each other about?"

"Like what?"

"Ummm…like how come you have been acting a little different over the past few months?"

"Me, acting weird?" said Z who was breaking out with sweat.

"Yah you are. You just seem different. The boys can't notice, but I can. Z, is something going on thatyour not telling me?"

"Uhhh…"

Z could feel her head having the same spinning sensation she had earlier, but even worse. She was loosing her balance, and breathing really deep. She was unstable, and hardly able to talk.

"Z? are you alright?" asked Syd. "Z?"

"Y…a…h…ju…st…fin…e." Z said fainting to the ground.

"OMG! Z! SOMEONE HELP. SOMEONE…ANYONE HELP!" Syd yelled with so much force.

It was hard for Syd to see her friend down. Usually she would picture herself on the ground calling for help, but it was Z. Z looked helpless and totally unconscious. Cadets came running to her aide, trying to do all the could.

"ONE OF YOU…CALL THE MEDICAL BAY, KAT, AND COMMANDER CRUGER. HURRY, SHE NEEDS IMMEDIATE HELP!" yelled Syd to the younger cadets.

-------------------------------

"Aye guys do you hear that?" asked Sky.

"Yah," said Bridge. "It sounds like Syd!"

"C'mon, someone's in trouble. I can feel it!" exclaimed Jack.

"I just hope it's not Z," said Bridge to himself.

The boys came running to a herd of cadets crowding around two female rangers. Cadets moved to the side to let them in.

"Oh god! Z. Syd what happened?" asked Jack.

"We were just talking and she just fainted!"

"Bridge…go get the first aid!" shouted Sky. "Bridge?"

Bridge had fallen to his knees right by Z's side. The sight of Z unconscious had made him cry. Bridge was showing emotions no one else had seen. Emotions that could make you cry.

"It's alright buddie," said Sky.

"ALRIGHT MOVE IT! ALL OF YOU!" shouted Commander Cruger. "CADETS GET BACK TO YOUR TRAINING. THERE'S NOTHING FOR YOU ALL TO SEE HERE. MOVE ALONG!"

"MOVE MISS DELGADO TO THE INFIMARY!" yelled Kat. "Sky, Bridge, Jack, and Syd…yourtrainingwill end here. Follow Commander to the command center. I will inform you with news later."

"YOU HEARD YOUR ORDERS," said Cruger.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

_THE OTHER RANGERS FIND OUT SOME SURPRISING NEWS...NEWS REGARDING Z..._

STAY TUNED. )


	3. No Hope

A.N: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER…BUT I'M STILL SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORY CALLED _LIVING LIFE JUST AS IT IS_…BEEN BUSY TO KEEP UP WITH THAT ONE. I WILL BE MOSTLY WORKING ON THIS STORY. SORRY FOR THAT. AND I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN MIND. MIGHT ACTUALLY WRITE IT. WELL HERE'S THE CHAPTER.

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED. YOU ALL PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: No Hope**

Kat wasn't surprised at the way Z had fainted. She knew something was up and it was her job to find out. It had been a couple of hours since the incident. Z was asleep, and was going to undergo an X-ray with Doctor Manx and Felix.

Another hour has passed, and after going through Z's photos from the x-ray, Kat had some alarming news.

"Dr. Felix you might want to see this," said a shocked Kat.

"Have you found something wrong with Cadet Delgado?"

"Yes, I think I have…"

Kat handed the photo to Dr. Felix, who too was alarmed at what he had seen. They could have never expected this.

"OH MY…" Dr. Felix said. "OH WOW…"

"Is that all you can say? If Doggie finds out about this he is going to throw a fit!"

"Who's going to throw a fit?" asked a voice behind them.

"DOGGIE! What are you doing here?" asked Kat. "I mean you should be in the command center."

"I just came to see how Miss Delgado was doing," Cruger said while going over to sit by Z's bed. "Now, what about this fit I was hearing about?"

"Well sir, it seems that Z is…ummm…" stuttered Dr. Felix. "Kat you tell him…I got to go."

"He's trying to say that Z is well pregnant." stated Kat.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear that Miss Delgado is pregnant?" asked Cruger.

"You heard correct. Now, Doggie don't get mad. She's old enough to take care of another life!"

"AND DO YOU THINK Z WAS TAKING CARE OF HER BABY TODAY? MISS DELGADO WASN'T EVEN REPSONSIBLE TO TELL US THAT SHE WAS EVEN PREGNANT…IS THAT TAKING CARE OF ANOTHER LIFE? LEAVING THE BABY IN DANGER WHENMISSDELGADO GOES TO FIGHT? IS IT EVEN RIGHT FOR HER TO STAY WHEN SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE RIGHT DECISIONS!"

"FINE! THEN I SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" yelled a crying Z while running out the door. She had heard everything they said.

"Z, come back!" shouted Kat. "Now look what you've done. She's in no condition to go out or even to run!"

"Uhhhh…ohhh…" was the only thing Cruger could make come out of his mouth.

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY IS UHHH…OHHH…? You just made a cadet run away!"

Kat left with anger at Cruger. She tried catching up with Z, but no luck. And you thought running after a pregnant women was hard? Cruger was too harsh to Z, and he was feeling down on what he had done. It would be even harder for him to tell Jack, Sky, Syd, and especially Bridge. It would affect him most, and Bridge was still getting over his girlfriends earlier accident. Now he had to deal with his girlfriend running away. But that wasn't the only problem. Cruger still had to tell everyone that Z was pregnant. Which would of course shock everyone.

----------------------------------------

**Back at the Command Center…**

"Commander, we heard yelling at the infirmary," stated Syd. "Is everything alright? Is Z okay?"

"Unfortunately, no." said the Cruger.

"OMG! What happened to Z?" asked Bridge wiping off tears from his eyes. "Will she be okay?"

"Uhhh…Bridge, I think you better sit down," added Kat.

"Okay, now will someone tell us what happened? Is Z dead?"

"No, no, not at all Bridge," said Kat. "Commander I think it's better thatyou say it."

"Fine, Bridge…Now, how can I say this? Cadet Carson, after I tell you this, you might have the tendency to faint, and just please don't. Okay, to the point. Uhhhh…Bridge, Z is your girlfriend, and I want all you can do to stay with her. Just don't abandon her…"

"Oh just hurry up and tell Bridge the news!" yelled Kat.

"Okay, okay, Z IS PREGNANT!" shouted Cruger. "Cadet Carson?"

Bridge had fainted just like Commander Cruger had predicated. He usually faints when he finds out something shocking. Kat grabs a fan and tries to revive Bridge.

"Kat, I don't thin that will work. You better get some toast and make it smell buttery." stated Jack.

"Commander did you just say, Z is pregnant?" asked Sky.

"Yes, I did. Dr. Manx and Dr. Felix had checked everything out, and Cadet Delgado is truly pregnant."

"Oh…my. I can't believe it." stated Syd.

"Me either," added Sky.

"My lil sis is growing up…" said Jack while sniffing with joy. "I mean, bad Z. Naughty, Naughty."

"Well that's not all, when you all heard the screaming and yelling, Cruger had made Z run away." stated Kat.

"NO I DIDN'T, well maybe I hade something to with it."

"I have to find her," said Bridge getting up from the floor. "She needs me more than anything. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Nope, but Bridge, you can't go, a rain storm is heading for New Tech City." said Kat.

"WELL I CAN'T JUST LEAVE MY PREGNANT GIRLDFRIEND OUT IN THE RAIN WITH NO ONE TO BE WITH HER. JUST LIKE WHAT COMMANDER HAD SAID, I NEED TO STAY WITH HER THEN ABANDON HER. I NEED TO GO, I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER. WHOA DID I JUST SAY THAT?"

"Yah you did Bridge," said Jack "And we will go with you to find her."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"And I'll go too," said Cruger. "It was my fault anyways. Kat stay here and wait if Z comes back. NOW LETS GO!"

"Yes sir!" they all yelled.

----------------------------------------

Little did they know, Z went to visit her mother and father at the graveyard. She wished that they were still here, helping her when she had done bad. She wished she had never messed up, now she was alone, and Bridge wasn't there to make her tears stop. Many water droplets fell down from her light pale skin. Z was still feeling pain, and she just wished had place to keep warm. She did have the academy, but was scared to go back there.

"Mom, dad, why did you have to leave?" she asked. "Everything has gone wrong. I need you both here, here with me. Mom and dad I have some news. I am not sure if it's good or bad news, but I just hope your happy with what I have to say. Well, I'm pregnant, and I know that you would have never approved of it, but I can handle it. I have taken care of myself most of my life in the streets, and I know I can take care of another life…"

Z just continued her conversation with her parents. She could feel like she was having an actual conversation with them. Z blurs out her whole life story because she wants her parents to know how her life at SPD was going. And how her life with Bridge was going GREAT.

----------------------------------------

Syd and Sky had were one team. Cruger and Jack another, while Bridge wanted to go alone. He knew if he would find her, she needed to talked to him alone. They all had packed blankets, jackets, food, and other supplies just in case the storm hit.

"Z WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Sky.

"Z, C'MON, PEOPLE ARE MISSING YOU BACK AT THE ACADEMY!" shouted Syd. "AND I AM GOING TO MISS OUR GIRL TALKS IN THE NIGHT, SO YOU BETTER COME OUT!"

"Girls talks?" asked Sky.

"Yah, and you got a problem?"

"No, not at all." he said while laughing to himself.

----------------------------------------

"SIS, SIS, WHERE ARE YOU? I STILL NEED YOU BOSS AROUND! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOUR BIG BRO HANGING!" Jack yelled.

"Z, I'M SORRY. I DIN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU RUN AWAY, I WAS JUST TRYING TO WATCH OVER YOU. Z…COME HOME SOON!" yelled Cruger. "Jack do you have any ideas where she could be?"

"Well we can check the places where me and Z use to stay on the streets…"

"Then let's go, we need to find her."

----------------------------------------

"Z-zzzzzzzzzzzz! Z-zzzzzzzzzzzz! Z WHERE ARE YOU AT? I NEED YOU HONEY! THE BABY NEEDS ME, THE BABY NEEDS US! C'MON Z, YOU KNOW I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" yelled Bridge at the top of his lungs.

All he wanted was to find Z. That was his only motive, finding Z and bringing her back home to SPD.

"Wait, I know where to find her! Z I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Bridge was on his way to the graveyard. He knew she was there, he could feel it. And besides, he had followed her there before. But as he was running, the storm alarms had gone off. The huge rain storm was already there. That didn't stop Bridge at all, he just kept on going.

----------------------------------------

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_PLEASE READ & REVIEW._


	4. Finding The Truth

AUTHORS NOTES: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. HAD A WRITERS BLOCK && MY HEAD WENT TOTALLY BLANK OVER THE PAST FEW WEEKS. THE HOLIDAY RUSH GOT TO ME. OKAY ENOUGH; AT LEAST THE CHAPTER IS FINISHED & I PROMISE THE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE AS LONG AS THIS ONE WAS.

I THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS THE BEST ONE THAT I HAVE WRITTEN FOR THIS PARTICULAR STORY. HAHA.

DISCLAIMER: DUN. DUN. DUN. I DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGERS. AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG _I'M WITH YOU _BY AVRIL LAVIGNE

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. KUDOS TO YOU.

----------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Finding the Truth

After traveling three long miles from the academy, Bridge made his way into the deserted graveyard. And he wasn't surprised when he saw the yellow ranger sitting towards two gravestones. He had followed Z into the graveyard once before, but didn't dare to bother her. Z was totally soaked in water, and he could see her shivering due to the intense weather that was currently happening.

"Mom. Dad. Life seems so wrong for me. I don't even feel like living. Too much problems, and I just don't know how to explain them all," said Z. She was sobbing with too much tears. Tears that just kept going down her light pale face. Z was busy crying too much to hear her boyfriend standing right behind her. "Why couldn't I go with you? We would have still have been a family up there." Z loved her conversations with her parents, but her only wish was to see them once again. That wish would come true, but only if it was her time to go. But that was still a long time from now.

"Z, don't say that. I need you hear with me." Z turns around to see the one she loved. That special guy, her _lover_.

"Bridge?" she said as she tried to cover up her tears. "What are you doing here?"

"Z, you should know why I'm here. You ran away and everyone is trying to find you." Bridge bent down beside Z, and gave her a warm embrace to tell her that she was safe in his arms. "I love you, and I would do anything to be with you."

"I love you too." Z had started crying once again. "But Bridge, I can't go back to the academy now. Everyone will just yell at me." Since Commander Cruger yelled right in front of her at the academy, she was afraid to face him again. She hated conflict; even though she was suppose to be the negotiator out of the whole team.

"Don't be afraid. I'll be right beside you." He leaned in to give Z a kiss on the forehead. "Come on now, everyone is probably back at the academy worrying their butts off."

"No." Her head gently turned away from Bridge.

"What? You don't need to be afraid. I said I would be there with you so you won't feel alone anymore." He once again tried to comfort her, and he would persuade her into going back.

"I know, but I just need to say good-bye."

"Good-bye to who?" Z turned her head to the two gravestones where her mother and father laid. "Oh yeah. Sorry." Bridge bent down on his knees to show respect to her parents.

"Mom. Dad. This is Bridge. He's the one I have been talking about."

"You talk about me? Nevermind." He was shocked at the comment she gave. They were talking about him. Bridge started blushing.

"He's the one. That special someone. I love you mom. And I love you dad." Z placed her hand on both gravestones.

"It' my pleasure meeting you both. And you don't have to worry about Z. I will be there for her." Both Z and Bridge said their goodbyes, and walked hand in hand out of the graveyard.

"You know, I never liked graveyards, but after today, I have a reason to come."

"Oh yeah? And what's that reason butter boy?" asked Z. She had her prize-winning smile back on. Her smile is what made her so beautiful, and that same smile could light up the whole room. Syd couldn't even compare to her smile.

"A reason to visit your parents." Z turned her head to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Bridge."

"I love you too." Bridge took off his glove and put his hand on her belly. "And I love you too."

"Bridge? Did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take off your glove and nothing happened?"

"Yeah…I guess so." He tucked his glove into his side pocket and went back to poking Z's belly.

"Hey! That tickles."

"I guess your back to normal."

"Yes, yes I am."

----------------------------------------

**Command Center…**

"Do you think Bridge found Z?" asked Syd. Z and her became so close, that they could call each other sisters. She put down another sigh as she awaited any news.

"Well he could have because he's the only one not here." stated Sky.

"Kat do you have any way of locating Delgado and Carson?" asked Cruger. His head was filled with so much anger; for being the reason Z ran away, and the way she never told anyone she was pregnant. But another side of him felt sad. He never showed anyone his inner feelings, and he tried hard to keep it all in.

"Due to this kind of weather; it's hardly impossible. It's a miracle that these machines hasn't shut down because all of the rain, but at any moment all power could be lost." Kat runs from computer to computer trying to find a way to keep the database from crashing down.

"Then find a way." Cruger gave another grunt.

"Well help too." It's nice seeing all rangers helping each other. They were once enemies, but resolved their differences. Even Sky started loosing up; he would randomly break out into a little dance.

"Syd, Sky, upload the back-up power-source. We might need it. Jack, I need you to mandatory check ups on the whole academy. We could loose power at any part of the academy." All rangers nodded in agreement.

"And we need all cadets and workers on catastrophe alert!"

"Yes sir!"

----------------------------------------

"Bridge," she said in a weak voice. "I'm tired and I am too cold to walk anymore." They stopped for another break as the rain started pouring harder and harder.

"I know you are." Bridge gives her another hug to help her feel warm. "This isn't working is it?" She nods her head. "Sorry, I don't have anything to help.

Even though the weather has been brutal, Z manages to let out a small smile. "It's okay. I'm just glad I'm not alone."

Bridge's eyes suddenly open wide. "I do have something." He goes to reach for his bag. "I can't believe I forgot this." Bridge pulls out blankets and extra clothing. "We'll just save the food for later."

Z's smile grew larger. "Thanks Bridge." Bridge cannot help it by giving her wet dripping face another kiss. "And thanks for that too."

"Your welcome." He looks around for any way of transportation that could drop them off at the academy. "There is no use. My morpher isn't even working!" He throws his morpher in the nearby puddle with much frustration. "I hate, no I detest this. Dislike is much better." You would never hear Bridge say that, but I guess the rain makes you all mad. Or maybe it was just Bridge loosing it…_again_.

"Bridge, I never saw you this mad before. Calm down a bit." Z tries her best to cheer him up, but like he said, it was no use. There were stuck in the middle of a storm, and tired to even move a single muscle.

Since Z, still had a bit of confidence left, she starts to sing a part from her favorite song to make Bridge happy…

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
no foot steps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's  
no sound _

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

"Wow, I never knew you had such a beautiful voice." Bridge lets out smile. I guess Z has another power. A power to make people happy, which many people have a rather hard time doing.

"Thank you." Syd was supposed to be the one with the talented voice. Z always thought her voice was a bit, you know, _ugly_. But I guess Bridge has his own taste of music. "

Even though the rain was still pouring and thunder started to creep out into sky, Bridge and Z had seemed to forget that they were stuck. His eyes were on hers. Her eyes were on his. Hands firmly entwined with each other. Nothing could keep them apart.

"You know, we have to talk about the baby, sooner or later." Bridge places his glove-free hand over the baby. "We need to plan ahead."

"Ssshhh. I know." Z places her index finger over his lips. "We'll talk about it once we get back to academy."

"You know, you're pretty sexy in the rain." Like I said before, the rain can really get to you. Maybe the rain, you know, has magical powers. But hey, it's Bridge talking; he'll just say anything that comes to his mind. But in his mind, is Z.

Z smiles back, and lets out a slight chuckle. "Did Bridge Carson just say _sexy_?" He gives a rather happy nod. "Awh. Bridge. You know you look sexy too…when your hair is all wet." Z places her hand on his chest. "And when the wetness of your shirt shows off your muscles."

"I'm lovin' it. That reminds me of Mc Donalds." Bridge rubs his stomach, "I'm hungry."

"Let's just get out of the rain and find a place to eat."

"You sure know how to take charge." Men are supposed to be the ones that give orders, but since Bridge didn't want to get Z mad, sohe didn't interfere. "But Z, promise me, don't change." Bridge plants another kiss unto her forehead. "I love you just the way you are."

* * *

PLEASE READ && REVIEW 

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!


End file.
